Jojo's Breakup
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo's crush, Nadine breaks up with Jojo. It's completely sad and sweet. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar." Hope you love it!


Horton Hears A Who: Jojo's Breakup

by: Terrell James

On a clear sunset on Whoville Park, Jojo's crush, Nadine Parker, walked across Jojo's house and felt a little nervous about what she's gonna say to Jojo. She rung the doorbell and he answers it. Jojo looked at her and said, "What's up?"

"Not sure, really." she said, nervously.

Jojo stared at her and said, "What's wrong? You seem a little upset. Is something bothering you?"

Nadine sighed nervously and said, "I think I have something very important, but really difficult to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly how to put this. Jojo, I-- Never mind."

Jojo puts his hand on her shoulder and said, "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. Besides, I'm gonna be okay with what you say."

"Really? This may be difficult to say, but these past 2 months were awesome. We've been friends and crushes for so long. I loved have you around and I hope we can stay friends for a long time. I've been hanging out with his new kid, Josh Cosgrove. He's really cute and nice. The thing is..., don't take it the wrong way, but I'm breaking up with you, Jojo." said Nadine.

Jojo closed his eyes and puts his hand on his head. He sighed heavily and said, "Why would you break up with me? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You're really sweet and nice and Josh is so funny. I just couldn't choose between two awesome boys. Even though it hurts, I still like you. I hope we can be friends." said Nadine.

Jojo's eyes filled with tears and said, "Yeah. Of course. We can still hang out for a while, right?"

"Yeah. We'll be just fine being friends. I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt from this." said Nadine.

"No, I'm okay. I'll be fine." he said, with his voice breaking. Nadine looked at Jojo's eyes and saw the tears go down. She realized he's not gonna get used to it. Then, he ran away and went back to the house.

"Jojo, I said I'm sorry. Why did I do that? I still like him so much, I can't break up with him. He's so sweet and caring." said Nadine, as she walked away.

Jojo ran back to the house and slammed the door in his room, laid on the bed, crying. He looked for a notebook and ripped up notes and drawings about him and Nadine. He felt anger and bitterness about the breakup. A knock on the door came and said, "Jojo, can I come in?"

Jojo, trying to find his voice, said, "Come in."

His dad came in and said, "Son, are you okay? You look a little upset."

Jojo tried to hold back the tears, but felt really upset about it, he decided to talk. He sniffled and said, "You know Nadine Parker?"

Ned nodded his head and Jojo replied, "She broke up with me."

His father felt really shocked and said, "Why? Is there a reason?"

"She likes another boy. I really liked her and we've been like friends for so long. Now, all of a sudden, she's already met a boy that I didn't even meet. I've never felt so hurtful before. I guess I should've done something to keep my crush from crumbling." said Jojo, tearfully.

"Well, son. It's not easy when your crush breaks up with you. You start to feel bitter, angry, depressed, resentful, and hurt at first, but later on, you'll get over it. You've got great friends, like Misty, Mike, Cody and Jordan. They're here for you and you're here for them. It's great that Nadine said that you're still friends. First crushes, you like them at first, but you always know that it wasn't meant to be. You'll be okay, son." said Ned.

Jojo wiped his eyes and said, "I'll deny I ever said this, but you're such a good dad. You've always given me advice when I need it, even when I don't need it."

Ned laughed softly and puts his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Thanks, son. If you need anything, just let me know so we can talk, okay?"

"Okay. Will do."

Ned walked out of his room, leaving Jojo alone, sighing to himself, laying on the bed. Then, he got his Who-Guitar, started to strum and sing a song to himself:

_Nadine looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see_

_That I want_

_And I need to be_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll be he's beautiful_

_That dude she talks about_

_And he's got everything that I have to live without_

_Nadine talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when she's with me_

_She says she's so in love_

_She's finally got it right_

_I wonder if she knows_

_She's all I think about at night_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song that's so far_

_I keep singing, 'Don't know why I do'_

_Nadine walks by me_

_Can't she tell that I can't breathe_

_And there she goes_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold her tight_

_Give her all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know he's lucky cuz..._

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song that's so far_

_I keep singing, 'Don't know why I do'_

He keeps strumming the guitar and feels the tears streaming down on his face. You could tell that he's thinking about Nadine and actually feels like he really loves her, even if he didn't want to admit. He continues with only one tear.

_So I walk home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put her picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_She's the song that's so far_

_I keep singing, 'Don't know why I do'_

_She's the time taking up_

_But there's never enough_

_And she's all that I need to fall into..._

_Nadine looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see..._

Jojo sighed to himself and said, "I'll never forget Nadine. It's a good thing that we're still friends. And it will stay in my heart for the rest of my life."

* * *

**This song was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar." I made some editorials in this song. This story is very sweet and sad. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
